Random Song Singing!
by kittysgoboomboom
Summary: Hello! This is a random song singing story including my friends, and other peeps, from my school singing fitting songs! Enjoy!
1. It's fine by me, if you never leave!

**Hello! I am SOO sorry I haven't uploaded a new story or anything! I've just been sooooo busy with school and all that jizz. I promise I will continue my other stories, but for now, here's a little story I've decided to make!**

**It's about my friends, and other peeps, from my school singing very fitting songs!**

**And no, I have not changed any names.**

**Name changing is for pussies.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Andy Grammar songs, or the science classroom.**

"Ok, so who's nex-" Mr. Otey said, getting interrupted by Amanda's hand, waving infront of his face. Again.

"Mr. Otey!"

Mr. Otey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Amanda?"

"It's time for lunch!"

"Ok. Go to lunch." He said, waving his hand.

Everyone jumped up, grabbing their lunch boxes.

"Hey Emma (MEEEEEEEEEEEE!) you coming?" James asked, brushing the hair out of his face. Emma looked up from her backpack. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." She said, smiling at him. "Ok." He said simply, smiling back before leaving. Emma continued looking through her backpack, mumbling.

Kris looked around. No one else was in the room. Suddenly, the opening music to Andy Grammar's "Fine By Me" started playing. Emma's head shot up, a perplexed look on her face.

Kris smiled, and stood up. "Your not the type type of girl to remain with the guy, with the guy too shy too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever." he started singing.

Emma stared at him, and even more confused look on her face.

"I'm not the boy who will fall to his knee's, with his hand's clenched tight, begging, begging you please to stay with him for worse and for better." he sang, jumping onto a chair, and two back up dancer dudes appeared behind him, following his every move. "But I'm starin' at you now, there's no one else around, I'm thinking you're the girl for me!" he said, fake shielding his eyes with his hand, and sweeping his gaze across the room before settling his look on Emma. He smiled, and jumped on the table and sang "I'm just saying its fine by me, if you neeeveer leave, we can live like this forever, it's fine by me!"

Emma continued to stare, not even looking in her bag anymore.

"In the past I would try, try hard to commit to a girl, wouldn't get too far, and it always somehow seemed to fall apart." He said, jumping off the table.

"And with you, you, you, I can see what I need, I can dream realistically, I knew this was different from the start."

"And it seems everytime, we're eye to eye, I can find another piece of you, that I don't wanna lose!"

"But I'm staring at you now, theres no one else around, I'm thinking you're the girl for meeee!" he sang, repeating the sweeping motion from earlier, the dancers copying him.

"I'm just sayin' its fine by me, if you neeeveeer leave, we can live like this forever, its fine by me!" he sang, then sang the verse again.

"And it's never easy, darling believe me, I'm as skeptical as you. When I think of life without 'us', she's like 'what we supposed to do?' but I don't wanna come on too strong." He sang.

"I'm jusy sayin' its fine by me, if you neeeeeeeeever leave, we can live like this forever, it's fine by me." He sang.

"I'm just sayin' its fine by me, if you neeeeeeeever leave, we can ive like this forever, its fine by me." He finished, taking a step forward on each word until he was right infront of Emma, down on one knee so he was level with he, seeing that she was still squatting. "So? What do you say?" he asked breathlessly, smiling.

"Well, um…..uh…." Emma stuttered, kinda shocked about what just happened.

"Hey, Emma? You coming?" James asked, walking in.

Emma looked up, relieved. "Yea, I'm coming right now." She said, then turned back to Kris. "Oh, and by the way, no." she said, then hurried over to James, who was glaring at Kris. James put an arm around her shoulder, and they both walked out.

Kris stood up, a sad look on his face. Suddenly, he turned to the two male dancers behind him. "So. What about you two?"

**Didya like it!? If your confused, then just add that into your review, asking me about whatever!**

**See ya next time!**

**And if you review, I'll give you a cookie.**


	2. Party rock in the class today! What?

**Hello! Its me again with another installment of Random Song Singing!**

**Now I shall not keep you away from the magical shit I call stories any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any LMFAO songs. If I did, I would totally be writing this.**

Emma sighed. It was yet another boring Social Studies class. But not for long. She looked around and saw her best friends. Makaylia, Jasmine, and Yasmin. Jasmine and Yasmin looked at her, and they all smiled, for they had a plan that would turn this boring class into an awesome sudden flash mob! Emma smiled, and nodded at Jasmin, who nodded, turned around and nodded at Yasmin, who nodded back, smiling. She secretly took out her iPod, and turned it on and unlocked it.

. She selected Music and clicked on "Party Rock Anthem." Suddenly, music echoed throughout the classroom, jolting half of the population of the class awake. Everyone just stared at each other, bewildered. Then, one person got up and started dancing, then, one by one, everyone stood up and danced until everyone was dancing. Emma, Jasmine, and Yasmin all smiled, and they hopped up onto their desks. Emma threw Yasmin and Jasmine a mic that had randomly appeared in her hand. Yasmin almost didn't catch the mic, and fumbled with it in her hands for a few seconds before getting a grip. She smiled, and raised the mic. "_Party rock is in the house tonight_ , everybody just have a good time, and we gonna make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time!" she sang. It was Jasmines turn. "Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time, and we gonna make you lose your mind,wWe just wanna see ya…" she sang.

"SHAKE DAT!" everyone else yelled. Strobe lights and a colored disco ball had randomly appeared, and they were flashing wildly. Emma smiled, and raised her mic, which her handle was a glowing neon pink, while Jasmines was blue, and Yasmins was green. "_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock,nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the blockwhere the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' rollHalf black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_!" she sang rapidly, and Yasmin and Jasmine turned and stared at her, a perplexed look on her face. Emma smiled sheepishly, and blushed. "_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no haloWe party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_!" she continued singing. "Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time  
Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya….." the three sang in unison. This time, everyone had glow sticks, the room had gotten bigger, the three girls were singing on a stage, and everyone was rocking out hardcore. "SHAKE DAT!" the crowd screamed in unison. "Everyday I'm Shuffling!" the girls sang after a few seconds of silence, then the music started up again. "Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad" Yasmin sang, throwing money into the crowd. The crown went wild, trying to grab the cash. "One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're naked now!" Jasmine sang. "Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up" The girls sang in unison. "Party rock in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! We gonna make you lose your minds, we just wanan see ya….." they sang in unison again. "SHAKE DAT!" the crowd yelled. The music stopped. "Everyday I'm shuffling!" Emma sang the last three words, and the crowd went wild. Suddenly, everything returned to normal. Well, the room returned to normal. Everyone was still wearing strange glasses and glittter party hats, and Emma, Jasmine, And Yasmin still had their mics. And from that day forward, those three girls were worshipped like gods. And they also sang everytime they got really bored.

*A FEW WEEKS LATER….I NEED A TACO….*

Emma, Yasmin and Jasmine walked into Ms. Roberts classroom. It was a Friday, and everyone was anxious to atleast gte out of the class so they don't have to hear some shit about Marie Antionette and how she didn't say "Let them eat cake!" but said something else, like "Let them eat bread." Suddenly, Emma, Jasmine, and Yasmin looked at each other, and smiled. Yasmin pulled out her iPod, and a few seconds later, "Sorry for Party Rocking" filled the silence.

**So!? Did ya like it!? Please review! Please. It will make Mr. Bunny happy.**

**Mr. Bunny: Please review. I'm sad.**

**See!?**

**SO REVIEW!**

**REVEIW NOW!**

**WHY R U STILL READING DIS WHEN U COULD BE REVIEWING!?**

**STOP READING AND REVIEW NOW DAMN IT!**

**FUCKING DO IT NOW!**


End file.
